


Embarassment is So Your Colour

by melchimaus



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melchimaus/pseuds/melchimaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for <a href="http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/1044448.html?thread=87396832#t87396832">this</a> prompt. Blaine discovers that, sometimes, Kurt still sucks his thumb in his sleep whenever he's had an upsetting day/needs some comfort when Kurt falls asleep on him one time (at Dalton?). Kurt is mortified; Blaine thinks it's the cutest thing he's ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embarassment is So Your Colour

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the [kurt_blaine](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/2438659.html) lj comm.

Blaine groaned as his alarm clock trilled loudly next to his head. He rolled over and covered his ears with his pillow to block out the sound, mentally cursing at himself for forgetting to turn the alarm off before going to bed. One of the performers at Six Flags had quit, forcing Blaine to take on more performances and turning the experience into a fun summertime gig to something akin to an actual job. Today had been the first time in over a week that they had given a day off, and instead of sleeping in, he had forgotten to turn off his damn alarm. How lovely.  
  
Sighing, he rolled back to the other side of the bed and hit the snooze button, his eyes falling on a framed photo of him and Kurt at McKinley's junior prom. If there was one thing that he hated the most about his new work schedule, it was the fact that it cut into his already limited time with Kurt. Blaine liked the Warblers well enough, but he wasn't one to join in on the miscellaneous pool parties and video game tournaments they invited him to. Unfortunately, Kurt was always in high demand with his friends. Whether he was shopping with Mercedes and Tina (Blaine wasn't a very enthusiastic shopper and usually felt like a tag-along rather than part of the group, which he supposed was true), flailing over the latest Broadway spectacular with Rachel (try as he might, he just couldn't match her passion) or helping his father at the auto shop (his own rather unsatisfactory experience with cars aside, he wasn't comfortable spending the entire day with Burt Hummel quite yet, even if Kurt was there with him).  
  
Actually, come to think of it, it had been a while since he'd had any contact with his boyfriend. He hadn't had time for any dates, Skype or otherwise, but there also hadn't been any calls, texts, emails, and none of Kurt's Facebook statuses had even mentioned him. Granted, he was usually so exhausted at the end of the night that he rarely checked, but the gesture would've been nice, even if he was too frazzled to respond. Blaine immediately chastised himself for being selfish, and resolved to find a way to make up for his lack of attention to his boyfriend.  
  
The alarm resumed its monotonous blaring, but Blaine was already halfway to the shower, the beginnings of a plan forming itself in his head.  
  
-  
  
Three hours later, Blaine pulled into Kurt's driveway with a large wicker basket in the passenger seat. After checking to see if the weather would cooperate, he had immediately drove to a grocery store to start putting together a picnic brunch: pasta salad, lemon custard pie, chocolate granola bars, miscellaneous sandwiches and a vegetable platter. Despite the fact that everything had been pre-prepared, he had returned home to transfer the food into Tupperware containers to give it an "authentic" feel. Kurt would see through the facade in seconds, but it was the thought that counted.  
  
Just as he stepped onto the porch, the door swung open to reveal Finn munching on an apple. "Oh, hey dude," he mumbled, then stepped aside to let Blaine in. Waving an arm into the house, he swallowed before continuing. "Kurt's still asleep if you want to like, surprise him or something. And don't worry, Burt's already left so, uh -- " He leaned forward and lowered his voice. " -- if you want to close the door, it's all good."  
  
Blaine stifled a laugh. "Uh, thanks, Finn, but we're probably gonna go out, enjoy the weather." He indicated the picnic basket.  
  
"Oh, right." Finn coughed, then straightened up again. "Well, see you then," he said, and ambled out of the house, closing the door behind him. Blaine stared at it for a moment before shaking his head and making his way up the stairs as quietly as he could. Gingerly, he turned the doorknob to Kurt's bedroom, pushed it open and peered inside.  
  
Kurt was lying spread-eagle on his stomach, though by the state of his dishevelled hair, he had not been in that position for long. He was in a grey t-shirt and slate blue boxers and Blaine couldn't help but admire his boyfriend's perfectly pale complexion for the millionth time. Kurt looked more slender than when he was awake, but his limbs seemed longer and Blaine wanted nothing more than to kiss his way across his body. Setting the basket down by the doorway, he tiptoed over to the bed, and was about to climb onto it when -- oh.  
  
Kurt's right arm was lying at an angle to his torso, fingers slightly curled as if he had been holding something before he fell asleep. His left arm, however, was bent, his fingers splayed on the pillow next to his face. Blaine leaned down to take a closer look. Kurt's thumb was inside his mouth and his lips were slightly puckered as if he had been sucking on it. Blaine smiled at the childlike image it created and resisted the urge to crawl into bed behind him and cuddle. Instead, he gently tapped his shoulder and murmured, "Kurt. Hey, wake up." Kurt made a low whining sound, but his eyes remained closed. Blaine thought he saw his cheeks hollow a little, and his heart did a funny flip inside his chest. "Kurt," he repeated, a little louder, now nudging him. "Kurt, c'mon, get up."  
  
Kurt whined again but slowly opened his eyes. He tilted his head a little to look up, and recognizing Blaine, gave a soft smile. Then suddenly, his eyes widened and he jerked his thumb from his mouth, and sat up as if he had been electrified. "Oh my gosh," he breathed, and before Blaine could react, Kurt was up and pacing. "Oh my gosh."  
  
"Kurt, no, it's -- it's not a big deal. I -- it's actually pretty adorable." He shot him a wide grin.  
  
Kurt glared back. He looked like he wanted to strangle him.  
  
"Great," he muttered, resuming his pacing. Blaine perched on the edge of the bed and watched him move back and forth across the room like a tennis ball. "Great. Just great." He wrung his hands and his voice suddenly became louder. "I haven't seen my boyfriend in over a week and the first time he comes to visit, I'm sucking my thumb. It's like baby penguins all over again."  
  
"Kurt, you're not -- "  
  
"Could this week get any worse?" Kurt continued as if Blaine hadn't said anything, clearly aggravated, running his fingers through his hair. "Tina and Mike have run off to Asian Camp together, and really, what is the point of that? It's not like there's a gay camp that I could go to; not that I would, it'd probably be incredibly tacky."  
  
"Yeah, it prob -- "  
  
"And who knows what Mercedes is up to? Every time I call her, her mother seems to need her in the kitchen or the living room or she needs to go to church, so clearly she can't come shopping with me. And she hasn't been returning any of my texts, and while you at least have the excuse of work, she's just flat out ignoring them and I have no idea why. And don't even get me started on Finn and Rachel." He stopped pacing and turned to stare directly at Blaine, who sat up straighter, startled at the sudden attention.  
  
"Do you know," Kurt bit out, his voice tight, waving his hands as if to emphasize his words, "how incredibly scarring it is to walk in on your step-brother as he's on the receiving end of a hand job? It's -- horrifying. Frankly, I want to know whose brilliant idea it was to have their -- " He gave dismissive wave before cradling his head in his hand. " -- sexual relations on the couch where anyone could see them. Could you imagine if my dad had come home before I did?" He sighed dramatically. "I can't even decide what's worse. Seeing... that, or having my dad ask about us what _we_ ' _re_ doing. As if I'm going to tell my father about all the intimate things I'm doing with my boyfriend." Blaine's face turned a bright shade of red, but Kurt, who was still caught up in his tirade, didn't seem to notice. "I mean, I'm not -- I really appreciate that you're not pressuring me into anything, but, well..." He stopped to take a breath. "I love my dad, but that is not something I'm ready to discuss. That first sex talk was bad enough. Thank you for that, by the way." He groaned again, and Blaine felt like his boyfriend's rant had gone on long enough. Reaching forward, he grabbed Kurt's hands and gently pulled him towards the bed. Kurt relented and sat primly next to him.  
"Kurt," he began, giving his fingers a quick kiss. "I love you. Hey, no, my turn," he chastised when Kurt rolled his eyes. "I love you and I don't care if you get tired of hearing it because I honestly, truly love you. I love every part of you, every facet of your personality, everything. And it makes me so happy that you even let me see all your quirks instead of hiding them awau. I get to see and touch and love _all_ of you. You're adorable -- "  
  
"Thank you Blaine, I'm pretty sure that's been established. Although you should know that what happened is definitely _not_ a common occurrence so -- "  
  
" -- and wonderful," Blaine interrupted, voice rising over Kurt's. Kurt glared again but his eyes softened a little and he gave Blaine's hands a squeeze. "And fashionable and sarcastic and... amazingly sexy." He grinned and leaned in to kiss his lips. "I get it," he whispered. "It's been a tough week. You're stressed. I don't think any less of you. And if it makes you feel better... Sometimes I practice what I'm going to say before our dates in front of the mirror." Kurt blinked, but Blaine could see the smile forming at the corners of his mouth. "It's okay," he sighed, pulling back. " Go on. You can laugh."  
  
Kurt bit his lip, but couldn't stop a giggle from escaping. He reached for his boyfriend to pull him back for another kiss, arms snaking around his shoulders and playing with the loose curls at the nape of his neck. "Oh, honey," he breathed, his eyes bright. "That's not exactly a secret."  
  
Blaine opened his mouth to retort but Kurt's lips were on his again, and the next thing he knew, they were lying down next to each other, a tangle of limbs and bedding. He hummed and tried to roll them over, but Kurt seemed to be able to read his thoughts, and pushed back. They spent the next five minutes half wrestling on the bed, never severing the attachment of their lips. Kurt slipped a hand under his boyfriend's shirt to claw gently at his back. Blaine hissed and tightened his group slightly making it easier for Kurt to roll them both over, trapping Blaine beneath him, propping himself up on his elbows.  
  
"So," he panted, smirking. Blaine pouted, but his eyes were twinkling. "I assume you had a reason for sneaking into my house at this ungodly hour?"  
  
"Do I need a reason?" Blaine replied, nipping at Kurt's jaw. "And it's not that early. I mean, I had enough time to make an entire picnic for you."  
  
Kurt hummed appreciatively, giving Blaine a quick peck on the cheek. "Well then, I guess I should go take a shower." He made to get off the bed, but Blaine kept his arms firmly around his waist.  
  
"Or you could stay here, cuddle with me, watch Moulin Rouge again?" He gave another exaggerated pout. Kurt rolled his eyes.  
  
"That sounds lovely. I still need to shower, though, so let go." He gripped his arms and tried to pry them open.  
  
"Fine," Blaine grumbled. He reached up and cupped his face for another kiss until Kurt pushed him away again. "Is there any chance I could join you?"  
  
Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. Quickly, he put his hands up in a sign of surrender. "Food. DVD. Got it."


End file.
